Amor y desinteres
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: No hay peor cosa que un amor no correspondido, excepto tal ves un amor que no interesa. Cecearl & Cecilos


_"El día de hoy me puse mi traje de líder de los Scouts, hoy dos de mis niños pasarían a ser los primeros Boy Scouts Eternos, me sentía tan orgulloso como aterrado._  
 _Me mire al espejo por última vez, mi cabello estaba peinado de manera elegante y estaba tan arreglado que todo el mundo creería, de no ser por mi uniforme pulcramente planchado y lavado, que iría a una gran y elegante fiesta, pero la verdadera razón eras tu; Desde hace tanto tiempo te he amado Cecil, a ti con tu hermoso y brillante cabello rubio como el oro y tus preciosos ojos azules, por ti me arreglaba como si fuese a una gran fiesta, y para mi lo era, para mi el verte era como la alegría que te da una fiesta, como una fiesta para mi corazón._  
 _Siempre he escuchado la estación de radio en la que trabajas, todos los días sin falta, el sonido de tu voz saliendo de mi radio me parece más hermoso que el canto de un ruiseñor. Hasta que llegó el. Ese maldito extranjero por el que tonteas aún en tu trabajo, halagando su cabello y odiando a alguien sólo por arruinarlo con un corte que le arruino su peinando, celebrando una llamada suya, alabando su inteligencia. Cada que te oía hablar con tanto amor sobre el me sentía enfermo, deseaba sacarle el corazón con mis propias manos y dártelo a ti, en una muestra de que el no te amaría como yo, yo moriría, yo mataría por ti._  
 _Una vez que termine de arreglarme sali de mi casa para caminar a la estación de radio donde tú trabajas, donde te vería, me habías pedido una entrevista para preguntarme acerca de la ceremonia de mis niños. Yo con gusto te contestaría todas las dudas de la humanidad, por tu buscaría la respuesta a todas las incógnitas._  
 _Llegue a la estación donde tú me esperabas, cuándo llegue frente a ti me tomé un minuto para verte, lucías hermoso. Cuando te giraste para verme, te sonreí, tu me saludaste y me preguntaste como me sentia respecto a la ceremonia de mis dos pupilos._ _ **"Estoy orgulloso"**_ _te dije_ _ **"de ser la primera tropa Scout**_ _ **en lograr este rango. También estoy aterrado de ser la primera tropa Scout en lograr este rango. Las dos emociones están mezcladas dentro de mi cuerpo y me es confuso. Es confuso"**_ _, me comentaste que siempre todo en esta vida era miedo y confusión, pero antes de que términaras te interrumpi, te dije que te amaba, yo sabía tu respuesta, así que antes de que me dijeras de que tu corazón le pertenencia a Carlos volví a hablar mientras tomaba tu brazo,_ _ **"Pudimos haber sido algo, Cecil. Siempre recuerda eso"**_ _caminé cabizbajo en dirección a mi casa, en un rato más la ceremonia daría inicio, fui para escribir esto, esto que espero llegue a ti, seguro te preguntas de dónde saqué el lápiz y el papel, los tuve ocultos después de la semana de la poesía, da igual que la policía secreta del Sheriff me descubra, mi vida acabara después de esta misma tardé, me quitaré la vida, si no eres mío, nada tiene sentido, antes estaba la pequeña posibilidad de tenerte, ahora no hay nada, pero, yo siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré, te amaré hasta el día en que el sol se extinga y Night Vale pase a ser un lugar olvidado vacío de toda vida._

 _Me despido._

 _Tuyo por y para siempre;_

 _Earl Harlan_ _"_

Cecil suspiro mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo, recordó los últimos instantes que pasó junto a Earl. Para el no era novedad los sentimientos del hombre, pero nunca creyó que estos durarían tanto, se sentía mal por el, sólo esperaba que dónde sea que estuviese encontrara alguien que lo amara, vio a Carlos llegar a la cafetería donde acordaron verse, lo saludó un poco menos entusiasta que antes a lo que el moreno se extraño. Una vez que terminaron de comer se encaminaron a la estación en medio de un raro e incómodo silencio.  
-y-comenzó Carlos sin saber que decir -¿Que era la carta que recibiste ayer?-  
Olvidándose de la carta y poniéndose alegre por el interés del científico el rubio sólo respondió  
-nada que me importase-


End file.
